


Reversed

by Ladyfae (Ladysaille)



Series: Shadows Beckoning [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysaille/pseuds/Ladyfae
Summary: A night at the Bronze leads to unexpected revelations and an appreciation for hindsight.
Relationships: Angel/Willow Rosenberg
Series: Shadows Beckoning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845043
Kudos: 8





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of the characters herein. They belong to BVTS, and its creators Joss and WB. Don’t hurt me for borrowing them. They needed to come out and play...

  


I sat and waited, not like that was unusual. But tonight, was different for one reason. Tonight, I’d finally tell her. One year had gone by since they had parted, and I believed that it was time, that maybe if I was lucky, she no longer harbored feelings for the vampire.

I tried not to love her, to stop the sudden pounding of my heart at her presence, to move on with Cordy, and with Willow, and I hurt them because I couldn’t seem to stop what I felt for Buffy. I know everyone, even Deadboy, thought it was a schoolboy crush, and maybe it was in the beginning, but I genuinely loved her and didn’t want to lose her.

I made sure it was okay with Willow, what I was going to do when Buffy got here tonight. I made sure it was all right, not practiced asking on her. I realized only in retrospect how horrible the number of times I’d pretended my red-headed best friend was someone else had been. As she had pointed out to me only a short while ago, hindsight is truly twenty-twenty.

Buffy was the first to walk in, as usual, my stomach did a strange flip-flop at the sight of her Sun-drenched beauty. God how I wanted her to see me, I knew of course if she believed That she had a chance of that walking excuse of a man that she never would. God, I wish I could have found someone else to be in love with. That I could have found someone who didn’t wish they had someone else. Now though, I was beginning to have hope. She hadn’t been with Dead boy in nearly a year, and I hadn’t seen that trademark sad face that always seemed to appear when she was thinking of him in almost as long.

My eyes strayed to the form that moved behind Buffy, and my heart stopped. I waited as it slowly began to beat again. Willow? My Willow only, I’d never seen the vision that walked confidently behind the slayer.

She wore a figure-flattering dress that clung to her form, sliding snugly over curves I’d not even realized were hiding beneath her usual attire. The dress ended in along gossamer skirt that moved and flowed with her as she walked. Her hair was pulled back in a neat french twist that dripped curls of fire about her face, framing it. The deep green of the dress made her hair and eyes stand out with intensity. Stunning, there was no other word for how she looked, for a moment I was struck by how seemingly blind I had always been.

They made their way over to me, Buffy’s lips curving into a knowing smile, and I realized that I was making that shocked fish expression as I continued to stare at Willow. Who, for her part, offered me a warm smile and leaned over and carefully closed my mouth, knocking me out of my momentary stupor.

“Hey, Wills,” I said brightly, trying to cover my own shock. She smiled at me, letting me know it was okay. Buffy set across from me her fingers moving to the drink I had ordered before they had gotten here. She smiled her thanks. “You know me way too well.” She said before taking a deep sip of the cold caffeine.

“Wills, you look great,” I said, and she blushed softly.

“Thanks.” She turned her head to one side as a slow song started to play a smile spreading across her lips as she began to sway caught in its thrall. “I’m gonna go dance,” she said, surprising Buffy and me with her words. That was not very Willow like, but then maybe she wasn’t Willow tonight, perhaps she was being someone else, or just testing the water to see what it was like to be out there. She danced her way out onto the floor, moving in perfect sync with the slowly sensuous music.

I found myself following her gaze as it moved about the dark back of the club. She was following someone with her gaze, and she continued to dance, she seemed to freeze for a moment, and I wondered if whoever she was watching and turned and caught her eyes on them. She smiled then, a small slow curving of her lips, unlike any I’d seen, and had certainly never been directed at me. Her movements slowed, even more, matching the rhythm and seeming to call to whoever she was watching. How could they resist? I wondered I had utterly forgotten Buffy, who was watching the show as avidly as I was, for a different reason, though. I think she was as curious as I as to just who Willow was dancing for because now she had added her arms, slowly moving them over her form in a sensual dance.

She danced to entice and enthrall, and whomever she danced for must have a will of stone or a heart of one. Had it been me, I don’t think I could have stayed away from her. The smile that lit her lips then was one of pleasure and happiness as a figure disentangled from the shadows and started toward her. I heard Buffy’s sharp intake of breath, which mirrored my own, as Dead Boy made his way to Willow. He drew her dancing form along with his own, matching her movements before slowly guiding them into a deeper, even more blatantly erotic overtone. He held her easily one arm wrapped about her waist the other low on her hip, her arms alternated between around his neck and moving slowly over his chest.

There was a strange sense of irony in this. How a situation like this once played out before their eyes. Once, Buffy had danced with me in much the same fashion on that very dance floor. The players had changed, and the intent as well, neither of them glanced at us to see our reactions. I caught Buffy’s hand in my own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

  
She glanced at me, and we shared a look before glancing back at the figures on the dance floor. I wanted him to move on to leave Buffy alone I just never imagined that he would move onto my best friend, or that he would be the one to put that warm smile back on her face. He leaned down, and I found my other hand tightening in a fist as his lips claimed Willow’s. They kissed on the dance floor seemingly unaware of those around them, not a kiss of new lovers no, this was a kiss that bespoke of the understanding of time, and I wondered just how long.


End file.
